


anything 4 u

by nctzncore



Series: you make me [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, M/M, Making Out, a little sad, angry donghyuck, but it gets better, mark is the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctzncore/pseuds/nctzncore
Summary: Mark would do anything to make Donghyuck feel better. That's love, right?
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: you make me [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772875
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	anything 4 u

**Author's Note:**

> hey!!! i really love this series but ive had writers block lately so who knows where markhyuck's story after this will go.... anyways i wrote this quickly so i apologize for any mistakes and i hope you enjoy!! the world is out to get donghyuck in this one

Mark found Donghyuck’s eyes in the practice room mirror, watched his chest as he heaved, doubled over in exhaustion. Practice was kicking Donghyuck’s ass today. Or more specifically, Taeyong was kicking his ass today. He was being tough on everyone, but mostly Donghyuck. With every barely present mistake, there was a harsh comment or an order to try again.

As much as Mark felt bad for him, he knew Taeyong’s intentions were good. He wasn't normally a hardass unless a higher up in the company had done something to make him act that way. Mark could just assume that the managers had made some comments, or the CEO called him for a meeting like he does from time to time. 

These days aren't abnormal. It had happened to Mark before and he lived to see the next day. So would Donghyuck. It just comes with being an idol. Taeyong would make Donghyuck dinner that night anyways, buy him a snack after practice was done. All his love for his group was still ever present. 

But still, Mark felt for Donghyuck. And his heart sagged to the bottom of his ribcage when Taeyong ordered him to do the dance moves alone. While everyone else stood at the back and tried not to watch too hard. 

As predicted Donghyuck made it from practice alive and well, but the drag of the long day was evident. Stitched in his demeanor, Mark would cut the strings, pull out every harsh fiber until he was himself again. 

Donghyuck didn't speak much to anyone the rest of the night. He wasn't angry, he didn't have time to be. He was exhausted though, and all he wanted was to lay with Mark and feel the stress ooze out of his pores with every passing moment. 

Straight from the shower he got into Mark’s bed. Donghyuck knew he didn't have to say anything. That's just how things were with them. The way they loved each other was easy, just like it was meant to happen. 

Mark pushed his laptop aside from where he was holding it, let Donghyuck settle into the bed on his stomach. His hair was still wet and dripping onto Mark’s pillowcase, but that didn't matter. Mark moved to sit on the back of Donghyuck’s thighs, hiked up his shirt so he could lay gentle hands on his back. Rubbing away the tension of the day, Donghyuck felt safe. Mark’s hands were warm and big and soothed every ache and pain he felt, inside and out. The wordless ‘I love you’s’ were always Donghyuck’s favorite. 

Donghyuck was having nightmares. 

Not the more child-like ones of being trapped in the dark, or running from a 6-legged creature with razor sharp teeth. He dreamt of days without Mark, of waking up with no one by his side. He tried not to wake Mark in the middle of the night, not wanting to worry him or be the cause of extra exhaustion when none of them got much sleep lately. But somehow Mark was always opening an eye, laying a reassuring kiss to his shoulder, and pulling Donghyuck closer so he could fall asleep again. 

To be in love, Donghyuck thought, was to have an anchor at your side. To have at least one person that was light in all of the darkness. There was always a sturdy presence at his side, radiating and warm and always ready to catch him if he was falling.

It was finally an off day, no practice, no stress. Just Donghyuck and Mark and Mark and Donghyuck. The younger woke to late morning sun shining through the blinds and Mark grinning over at him. 

“Hi, baby.” Mark said sleepily, although he was already out of his pajamas and had seemingly gotten ready for the day.

Donghyuck would never get tired of seeing Mark in the morning. Waking up to kind eyes and tousled hair, and a pair of arms pulling him in closer. 

“Hi,” Donghyuck said back, voice low and rough sounding from lack of use. He puckered his lips, silent pleading for a kiss. 

Mark leaned in quickly, pecked him on the mouth and smiled dopily at him. 

“How long you been up?” 

“An hour maybe,” Mark replied, nudging his head so Donghyuck would look over to the nightstand. Sitting there was a croissant and an iced coffee, Donghyuck’s ideal Saturday morning meal. 

His chest swelled a bit, this warm gushy feeling enveloping his heart and squeezing almost hard enough for it to burst. 

“You are my favorite person ever,” Donghyuck said, reaching to grab the items. 

“Why, cuz I buy you buttery pastries?” Mark said, a grin pulling up the corners of his mouth. 

“Precisely.”

Donghyuck bit into the flaky dough, humming in content with each bite. 

They sat in silence for a while, Donghyuck feeding Mark a piece of croissant every now and then. 

“What do ya wanna do today?” Mark eventually said, rolling so his head was laying in Donghyuck’s lap. 

His head was quirked slightly, hair flopping around his forehead, making him look sort of like a golden retriever. It was cute. 

“Nothing?” Donghyuck huffed. 

Mark just laughed, reaching a hand up to caress his face. 

They did much of nothing, just as Donghyuck had asked, flipping through Netflix shows and snacking in bed. And for the day Donghyuck felt nothing but calm and love, not even a back thought of stress.

Mark had heard from Johnny who had heard from Ten who had heard from Xiaojun that apparently Jeno and Donghyuck had gotten into an argument at their Dream practice. Donghyuck wasn't even home yet and it had only been a few hours since the alleged fight. Word didn't usually spread this fast down the NCT grapevine, so it must have been bad for him to know already. 

When Donghyuck walked through the door of the dorm most of 127 was either in the living room and the kitchen. No one said anything but Donghyuck just grumbled a hello before rushing off to the bathroom to shower. The older guys looked to Mark, like he was the key to Donghyuck’s locked head. 

Mark waited and waited in his room for Donghyuck to come and after an hour he thought he never would, but eventually there was a knock at his door and an aggravated looking boy walked in.

“He’s such a dick!” Donghyuck near yelled. 

“Who?” Mark asked, just to clarify. 

“Jaemin.” he grumbled. 

“Wait, Jaemin?” The confusion was evident in Mark’s voice. 

“Yeah. The kid thinks he knows everything about everything and God forbid he’s ever mistaken,”

Mark made to talk but Donghyuck started up again before a word got past his mouth. 

“And of course no one ever says anything and  _ I’m  _ the one left looking like the bad guy!” 

Donghyuck is pacing at this point, and Mark is sure he’s wearing down his wood floor with how hard he’s stomping. 

“I thought you and Jeno fought?” Mark questioned.

“Jeno? Why would I fight with Jeno?” Donghyuck stopped in his tracks. “Who said that?”

“Uh. That’s what everyone thinks…” Mark spoke softly, trying not to incite any more rage in the boy in front of him. 

“Everyone?” 

Mark stared at him blankly. No one wanted to be messing with angry Donghyuck. 

“You know what?” Donghyuck started, making his way to Mark’s bed. 

“I don't even care!” He climbed on with both knees. 

“Everyone can think what they wanna think!” Swung his leg over Mark’s hips. 

Mark’s hands naturally found grip on his waist and eventually Donghyuck sighed, letting the angry tension fall from his shoulders. 

“Kiss me please.” Donghyuck said quietly, a pout tugging on his lips, 

Mark half smiled, finding everything that he did endearing. Of course he obliged, brushing the damp hair away from Donghyuck’s eyes and leaning up to kiss him silly. 

It was slow and sweet at first, the kiss melting away any leftover anger from before. Donghyuck’s hands were fisting at Mark’s sweatshirt and if he didn't get the hint before he was clearly getting it now. 

Sex with an angry Donghyuck was something Mark had the grand pleasure of experiencing. He wanted to be taken care of, given a reason to relax, go pliant under bigger stronger hands. 

Mark kissed him a little bit harder, licked at his lower lip until his jaw was slack. He let his tongue crash into Donghyuck’s, sucking on it a little just the way he likes it. The younger boy groaned, spreading his knees more to get even closer to Mark. 

There was something about the way Mark kissed that was absolutely everything. It was gentle and sweet, but firm in a way that made Donghyuck feel comfortable. His insides were warm, sticky and swarming with want and need for the older to take care of him. 

Mark slid a hand under Donghyuck’s shirt, let his hand sit warm and big against his stomach for a minute before reaching up to brush at his nipples. Donghyuck hissed into Mark’s mouth, his body sensitive to anything the older did. It made Mark’s stomach churn. 

Donghyuck pulled away briefly to tug at Mark’s sweatshirt and pulled off his own shirt while Mark took care of his. 

He let Mark roll him over until he was on his back, the older hovering over him with strong arms. Donghyuck could see his muscles flexing, the veins running through his skin, and it turned him on more than he would like to admit. 

Mark kissed Donghyuck’s neck, down to his collar bones, and to his chest, leaving every inch of him untouched. It was sweet, made him feel loved and cherished. 

“Gonna take care of you, yeah?” Mark whispered between kisses. His voice was raspy, the way it gets only when they’re intimate like this. Donghyuck shivered, his words going straight to his dick, already hardening against his thigh. 

“Please, Mark.” Donghyuck sighed as he mouthed at the buds on his chest. 

Mark reached a hand between them, pushing Donghyuck’s pants and boxers away in one shot. His fingers wrapped around the base of his dick, slender but firm and everything Donghyuck needed. He started with tentative pumps, slow and building until there was steady fire in Donghyuck’s gut. 

“Wait, Mark,” Donghyuck spoke out of breath. 

Mark stilled, loosening his grip around Donghyuck. 

“You okay?” he questioned, concern adorning his face. 

“Yes, it’s good, you’re so good. But- wanna come from your fingers,” he whispered, red dusting over his cheekbones. 

Mark leaned down to kiss him. “Sure, baby.” He cooed, almost. 

With lubed fingers he circled over Donghyuck’s hole, teasingly slipping the tip of his pointer in a few times until Donghyuck was pleading for him to actually do something. 

One finger went in easily, Donghyuck’s heat enveloping Mark quickly. He let out a groan of relief and made grabby hands to have some sort of anchor onto Mark. The older reached up with his free hand, lacing their fingers together the way he liked. 

His second finger made Donghyuck moan, unrestrained and a bit too loud for the thinness of the walls. He picked up the pace a little bit, watching the way Donghyuck’s face screwed in pleasure. 

Mark let go of Donghyuck’s hand briefly, only to pour some more lube on his fingers and stroke his leaking cock a few times. Donghyuck rocked down onto Mark’s hand, unable to lay still. 

“Another?” Mark asked, because Donghyuck only liked three when they were gonna go all the way. 

“Uh-uh, that’s good. Really- fuck. Really good.” 

Mark hummed, curled his fingers up to hit his prostate. He could come from Donghyuck’s reactions alone, the obscene way his mouth fell open, a silent cry in progress. 

“You’re so pretty, Donghyuck-ah.” Mark spoke, littering the insides of his thighs with soft kisses.

Mark reached up, palming at the tip of his dick which was leaking profusely and bright pink by now. 

“Mark-  _ baby, _ ” Donghyuck cried. A few pulls to his dick and he was spurting white onto his stomach, vision blurring momentarily as his back arched from the bed. 

Mark continued to massage his fingers into the younger’s prostate, only stopping when his orgasm was tipping into the edge of overstimulation. 

Donghyuck laid breathless, while Mark got up and cleaned him off. He plopped down next to him when he was done, tucking him comfortably back into his pajamas. 

There were tears lining his eyelashes and Mark was quick to notice. 

“Hyuckie? Too much?” 

Donghyuck shook his head quickly, sniffling as he wiped his eyes. 

“No, no absolutely not.” He said with a bit of a laugh, and it would have calmed Mark’s nerves if he wasn't still crying. 

“I have to apologize to Jaemin.” 

“Okay.” Mark rubbed his shoulder reassuringly. 

“I don't know why I’m crying.” He threw his hands up, exasperated. “Everything lately,” he sniffled, “is just so hard.” 

Mark moved closer, pulling Donghyuck to rest on his chest. “I know. I wish I could stop it.” 

“I love you.” Donghyuck whispered into his skin, but then sat up urgently as if he forgot something. 

“I didn’t even get you off!” And it was funny, Donghyuck wiping at his face while whining about not getting to jerk Mark off quickly. 

Mark laughed, pet Donghyuck’s head so fondly. 

“I’m not even hard.” Mark said back. 

“Well you  _ were _ .” Donghyuck rolled his eyes. 

“You can pay it forward next time, my love.” Mark pulled him back down and kissed his temple. 

Two days later everything was resolved, Donghyuck seemed a bit less stressed, and he did pay it forward to Mark in one of the company bathroom stalls. 

Donghyuck held his head higher, felt stronger, sturdier, with Mark there. By his side, in his head, laying next to him in bed. Mark was there. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment letting me know what you thought!!! thanks for reading <3


End file.
